


Baset.

by Lullabyofwanda



Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [7]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Balto Bek en nuestros corazones., F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyofwanda/pseuds/Lullabyofwanda
Summary: Un paladín de la fortuna con el que nunca toca la lotería.
Relationships: Baset Bek/Jokaste, Baset Bek/Naufaa Mitra
Series: Las escenas escondidas de Gamja. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487492





	1. mal hijo.

Golpeó la puerta al salir y caminó por la calle hacia el bosque como si fuese a matar a alguien, pero a la única persona a la que Baset quería matar era a su madre y no estaba en esa dirección. Aun así Baset jamás le había levantado la mano a su madre, ella en cambio sí que le había castigado en ciertas ocasiones, o su padrastro cuando ella quería darle a entender que los dos eran figuras de autoridad. Le daba a pensar en si él debía tener hijos, porque le gustaban los niños pero le aterraba convertirse en ellos. Se metió entre la maleza y agarró un palo con el que fue golpeando cada árbol hasta llegar al campo de entrenamiento, allí cogió una espada y se puso a practicar.

No era tan mal hijo, ¿no? Hacía lo que le pedían, se estaba convirtiendo en el paladín que ellos querían, y aun así no era nadie. 

Golpeó el saco con tanta fuerza que lo rajó como si la espada tuviese algún tipo de filo. Casi no pudo escuchar cuando Naufaa apareció entrando por los vestuarios. 

\- ¡Baset! -Gritó molesta,

Su enfado venía a que habían quedado hacía una hora y le había estado esperando frente a la librería con todo el calor que hacía aquel día. Odiaba que sus amigos fuesen unos impresentables. 

Lejos de pedir una disculpa, Baset golpeó el maniquí, que acabó partido en el suelo. 

\- ¡Joder! -Gritó, y tiró la espada.

Naufaa se asustó, pero no reculó, solo esperó de pie y cuando vio a Baset girarse, caminó hacia él.

\- Baset. ¿Qué te pasa? -Fue a llevar su mano al brazo del tabaxi, pero este se apartó.

\- Déjame. ¡Pírate! -Le gritó, caminando para volver a coger su espada. 

\- ¡No! Venga ya. ¿Qué ha pasado? -Se adelantó para quitarle la espalda y tirarla más lejos. 

Baset la miró enfadado, triste, con una rabia increíble, y la respuesta de su amiga fue ir a abrazarle, pero él volvió a apartarse.

\- Naufaa, yo… ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Soy especial para ti? -No la miró directamente, estaba demasiado nervioso.

\- Claro que te quiero idiota, ¿qué te pasa? -Ella buscó cruzar sus ojos.

Suspiró tembloroso.

\- No soy nadie, joder… No sé qué estoy haciendo, nos estamos metiendo en esta mierda y seguramente acabe siendo para nada porque soy una puta decepción.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, ¿quieres? ¡Eres Baset! Y no eres ninguna puta decepción. Joder, Baset, ¿y esta inseguridad? ¡Te quiero! ¡Y Oath también! ¿Es que acaso has vuelto a hacerle caso a tu madre? 

Ante aquella pregunta, Baset titubeó, pero no le salían las palabras para contestarle. Estaba tan harto, lo único que quería era sentir algo, sentir…

Dio unos pasos largos para llegar hasta ella y la cogió en volandas, agarrando sus muslos con fuerza. La besó con fuerza, con una pasión que no había usado en su vida. La llevó hasta uno de los bancos, pero no la soltó, solo se sentó y comenzó a besarle la zona del cuello. 

\- Demuéstramelo -le pidió al oído-. Demuéstrame que me quieres.

Levantó un poco su cara. No sabía qué decirle, y se imaginaba qué le estaba pidiendo, pero no estaba segura de qué podía hacer. No es que no quisiera, pero los nervios la podían. Aun así volvió a besarle y llevó las manos los botones de su camisa para ir quitándosela. Baset parpadeó un poco perplejo, no parecía entender la situación.

\- Te estás… ¿Te estás desnudando? -Se apartó, pero no la soltó.

\- ¿No estabas hablando de… -Ambos parecieron darse cuenta del malentendido y a pesar de que la estuviera sujetando, se soltó y se levantó-. Perdona, no sé en qué tontería estaba… 

\- Naufaa…

La tabaxi, muerta de vergüenza, se fue de allí andando rápido. No solía ser vergonzosa pero no sabía como reaccionar ante aquello. Aunque al parecer, Baset sí que sabía qué hacer. Fue detrás de ella y en cuanto pudo agarrarla, la empujó suavemente contra la pared para besarla. Él fue quién se puso a quitar la camisa ajena, y pasó las manos por el pecho ajeno hasta llegar a la cintura y juntarla contra él. A pesar de que no se notase, Naufaa estaba preocupada de que alguien les pillase haciendo eso allí, pero Baset sabía que con el calor nadie se iba a acercar. Pasó por su pecho con besos hasta su vientre bajo, hincando las rodillas frente a ella. Desabrochó la cuerda de los pantalones y los bajó sin pensarlo demasiado. 

\- Espera, Baset… ¿Has-has hecho esto alguna vez? -Preguntó al verle tan decidido, pero abrió las piernas un poco cuando él acarició sus muslos.

\- No… Si lo hago mal me avisas -le dio un beso entre el muslo y su sexo-. ¿Vale?

Naufaa solo asintió. 

Para ser su primera vez, se le veía muy lanzado. La labor no se le daba tan bien como lo que podría ser, pero Naufaa no se estaba quejando precisamente. Acarició los muslos ajenos y cuando consideró que era suficiente, se puso en pie para volver a cogerla en brazos hasta el banco en el que habían estado sentados antes. Una vez allí, Naufaa corrió a desabrochar los pantalones ajenos como si no tuviese mucho tiempo, Baset la acariciaba y besaba su cuello para calmarla. Una vez había sacado su sexo, se inclinó un poco hacia él para poder introducirlo. Gimió en alto, en parte por el dolor y en parte por lo que aquello le estaba haciendo sentir. Fue Baset quién dio la primera embestida, en eso tenía algo más de experiencia. La abrazó fuertemente mientras continuaba el movimiento, ella besaba sus labios agarrando su cara por la zona más baja, apretando los ojos para que no se le saltasen las lágrimas. Unos minutos después, el tabaxi culminó, pero no la soltó. Escondió la cara entre el cuello y la clavícula de la muchacha, y sin decir nada más, rompió a llorar.


	2. un gato con suerte.

Habían pasado cinco años pero ese calor interno que sentía en su estómago al verla subir las escaleras seguía ardiendo como el primer momento en el que la vio. No era lo típico del amor a primera vista, era puro deseo que había acabado mezclándose con admiración y agradecimiento. No se fijó mucho en como habría la puerta, estaba haciendo un repaso por sus preciosas piernas, las cuales no tardó en agarrar en cuanto cruzó el arco de la puerta. La levantó, sin pedir permiso, sujetando sus muslos para tenerla bien cerca y así besarla. Con destreza, cerró la puerta con el pie y caminó hasta la cama, tirándola sobre esta. La oyó decir algo, pero no lo escuchó, estaba ocupado besando el cuello de la tiefling.

Ni de lejos era Oath, y no se portaba de una manera mucho más distinta, pero le tenía muchísimas ganas desde hacía tanto tiempo… Fue desnudo y besando cada trozo de piel rojizo que quedaba al aire, hasta llegar a la zona del bajo vientre. Ahí decidió salir de la cama, hincó las rodillas en el suelo y con un rápido movimiento la atrajo hacia él para besar sobre su ropa interior. Esperó confirmación, pero no demasiado ya que sus dedos acariciaban el final de su cadera para tirar de la tela. Mientras tanto, sus labios hacían el recorrido por los músculos, jugando a besarlos y acercándose a la meta que era su entrepierna. Acarició la cadera ajena y levantó la cabeza.

\- Seguro que esto es sacrilegio pero pienso “orar” hasta que me digas que pare -y sin decir nada más, llevó su boca a su sexo.

Agarró una de sus manos, y con la otra se ayudó de su tarea. Escuchó su nombre y pensó que aquello sonaba más a rezo que lo que estaba haciendo él. Hacía un tiempo que no estaba con ninguna mujer, había olvidado lo divertido que era verlas doblar la columna de placer. En cierto momento se dejó acariciar la cabeza, incluso alzó un poco la mirada para observar a la tiefling de la manera más lasciva que sabía. Esperó a notar las contracciones, y en cuanto la escuchó llegar al clímax, fue parando lentamente, siendo dócil y dejando besitos por toda la zona antes de incorporarse. 

La miró allí tumbada, calmando un poco su respiración, pensó en lo preciosa que estaba. Esperó a que se moviese en la cama para entrar él también, y acariciando su cadera, la besó.

\- ¿Sabes que no te he dicho que parases? -Le dijo la tiefling con su sonrisa de picardía. 

Baset respondió subiéndose sobre ella, poniendo su pierna entre las de la ajena.

\- Pensé que podría cambiar de oración… -le susurró besando su cuello.

Ella respondió abrazándolo, pero no demasiado, ya que Baset se incorporó para terminar de sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa antes de volver a colocarse encima. Apoyó la mano en el colchón y con mucho cuidado y observando a Jokaste para saber dónde estaba el límite, se introdujo en ella. Acarició el cuerpo ajeno mientras subía por este y se movía a un ritmo lento, se inclinó para besar sus pechos con fulgor según aumentaba el movimiento. En un gesto rápido, agarró las manos de la tiefling y las puso contra el colchón, por encima de ambos. Sabía que se estaba acelerando pero no quería acabar tan rápido, y mucho menos hacerle daño, así que para ir centrarse un poco se inclinó hacia su cuello para susurrar junto a su oreja. 

-Ya me conoces algo más, ¿no? - Bromeó. 

Jokaste, en lugar de darle la satisfacción de responderle, mordió su mejilla. Cuando el tabaxi se giró para quejarse, golpeó sus labios con un beso. 

Tardó poco más en terminar. Se inclinó para poder besar el pecho de Jokaste al salir y se tiró a su lado. Estuvo unos segundos recuperando el aliento, pero no se quedó quito. Se giró hacia ella y se puso a acariciar su cuerpo con una sonrisa, pasando los dedos por sus cicatrices como si ellas pudiesen contarles su historia. Si hubiese tenido más confianza las habría besado una por una. 

Pero se daba con un canto en los dientes de poder estar con una mujer así. Era un gato con suerte.


End file.
